Cinderela e O Príncipe de Gelo
by Nicka I
Summary: Ele era o príncipe da França, ela era uma súdita. Ele ía se casar, ela dedicaria toda a sua vida ao trabalho. Até aí nada demais. Mas o que acontece quando o destino resolve juntar a vida desses dois? Kamus e Natássia, porque o amor vence distâncias!
1. Ganhos e Perdas

**Cinderela E O Príncipe De Gelo**

_by Nicka I_

* * *

_**Esplicação básica:**_ A Natássia da estória é a mãe do Hyoga e não a irmã do Alexei! Kamus aparecerá em "semi-OOC" em algumas partes. (ele apenas vai estar mais expontâneo, mas não fará paiadas nem nada do tipo.Não vou mexer muito na perssonalidade dele)

E agora sim, vamos a Fic! Boa leitura a todos!

* * *

A estória se passa na França do século XVI, onde dois jovens Kamus Desmoulins e Natássia Philipeaux se apaixonam porém, nossa estória começará um pouco antes deles se encontrarem, na verdade bem antes disso, quando Natássia tinha apenas 9 anos.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

**Capítulo 1º: Ganhos e Perdas**

- Natássia, tente não se desarrumar por favor! - disse a velha serva.

- Tudo bem, eu vou fazer o possível.

- Não, você vai fazer o impossível também! Afinal de contas a condessa já deve estar chegando e você não quer que ela te veja toda desarrumada quer?

- Não, eu quero que ela tenha uma boa impressão de mim.

- Então, só por hoje, comporte-se como uma dama sim?

- Tudo bem.

- NATÁSSIA! - gritou uma voz infantil.

- O que você quer Gustave? - perguntou Natássia ao se aproximar da janela de seu quarto.

- Vamos brincar?

- Eu disse que hoje eu não sairia lembra?

- Porque?

- Por que eu não posso me sujar hoje.

- Credo, desse jeito você está parencendo uma garota!

- Eu SOU uma garota, seu tonto.

- Eu sei, mas hoje você está parecendo com uma.

- Mas, mesmo assim eu ainda consigo acabar com você!

- Duvido! - provocou o garoto.

- Ah, é? Espera aí... - Natássia sai correndo de seu quarto.

- Lá se foram os bons modos e a boa aparência. - disse a serva.

30 minutos depois...

- O Conde já chegou! - diziam os empregados ao mesmo tempo em que organizavam-se em uma fila.

- Olá! - disse o Conde ao descer de seu cavalo negro.

- Olá! - responderam todos os empregados em unissono.

- Onde está Natássia? - perguntou o Conde.

- Já deve estar chegando, monsieur. - respondeu a serva.

- Já chegamos, Georges? - perguntou uma voz feminina, que vinha de dentro da carruagem.

- Sim, Claudine. - respondeu o conde.

Eis que de dentro da carruagem surge uma garotinha de cabelos lisos e negros assim como seu olhos, seguida de uma outra loira de olhos azuis e de uma mulher de cabelos negros lisos e olhos azuis.

- Papai! - gritou a pequena Natássia ao se aproximar de seu pai, totalmente coberta de lama.

- Chegou na hora certa chéri. - disse Georges ao abrassar a filha toda suja.

- Natássia, olhe para sua roupa! - disse a serva.

- Eu sei... - disse ela envergonhada.

- Não está uma princesa, mas nós podemos fingir não é mesmo? - disse Georges sorrindo.

- Podemos... - respondeu ela com um lindo sorriso.

Natássia sempre foi uma garotinha muito sorridente e brincalhona. Vivia correndo e brincando pelo feudo com seu melhor amigo Gustave, um garotinho que tinha a mesma idade que ela.

- Bem, estas são a Condessa Claudine, sua nova mãe, e suas duas filhas, suas novas irmãs, Pandora e Esmeralda. - disse Georges.

- Comprimentem sua meia irmã meninas.

- Enchanté! - disseram as duas em únissono enquanto faziam uma leve reverência.

- Mon nom est Natássia, enchanté! - respondeu Natássia, fazendo a mesma reverência.

Mais tarde no quarto de Natássia...

Natássia está deitada em sua cama e seu pai está sentado a seu lado.

- Eu trouxe este livro para você.

- Danton, le processus de révolution. - disse Natássia ao ler o título do livro.

- Você vai gostar.

- Revolução? - disse ela.

- É um conto sobre a vida de um revolucionário.

- Ele existiu de verdade?

- Não chéri, é só uma história.

- E o senhor vai ler um capítulo pra mim hoje, não vai?

- Hoje não chéri, eu estou muito cançado da viajem, aliás, eu tenho que ir para Avignon daqui a duas semanas.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Três semanas.

- Uma. - disse a garotinha.

- Não, chéri, três!

- Uma!

- Duas. - disse Georges

- Uma! - insistiu a garota.

- Par... - disse ele levantando a mão direita.

- ímpar! - disse ela também levantando a mão direita.

- Três! Ganhei! - disse Natássia.

- Bon, vous gagnez, uma semana. - disse ele.

- OBA! - festejou ela. - Veja pelo lado bom papai, agora você é um marido, não pode se ausentar durante muito tempo.

- Sim, a gora eu sou um marido, mas antes de qualquer coisa eu sou e sempre vou ser um pai. O seu pai!

- E eu sempre vou ser sua filinha! - disse ela sorrindo.

- Eu sei. - disse ele passando a mão no rostinho da garota.- agora vá dormir, porque já está muito tarde para uma mocinha como você estar acordada.

- Tudo bem, bonne nuit papai.

- Bonne nuit, chéri! - respondeu ele, cobrindo Natássia.

Duas semanas depois...

Todos se encontravam em uma fila do lado de fora do castelo assim como no dia da chegada, mas dessa vez a fila era para ver Georges partir.

- Ai meu braço. - murmurou ele ao tentar segurar as rédeas do cavalo.

- Está bem monsieur? - disse um servo.

- Oui! - respondeu ele.

- Au revoir! - disse Natássia.

- Au revoir! - disse Georges e saiu cavalgando em direção a saída.

A condessa e suas duas filhas comessaram a se retirar.

- Esperem, ele sempre acena nos portões. É tradição! - disse Natássia.

Claudine e Pandora entraram no castelo, enquanto Esmeralda permanesseu parada no mesmo lugar e Natássia correu em direção aos portões para ver seu pai acenar.

Quando se aproximava dos portões Georges sentiu uma forte dor no peito e caiu do cavalo.

- PAPAI! - gritou Natássia, enquanto corria em direção a seu pai.

A Condessa e sua filha, Pandora ouviram o grito e sairam correndo em direção aos portões, assim como Esmeralda e os servos.

- Georges! - chamou Claudine, que jazia ajoelhada com Georges em seus braços.

- Papai! - disse Natássia, chorando, ajoelhada diante de seu pai.

Por alguns segundos Georges olhou para Claudine, mas logo depois desviou seu olhar para Natássia e segurando o pequeno rosto, molhado pelas lágrimas, da garotinha em sua mão direita, ele proferiu suas últimas palavras:

- Je t'aime... - logo em seguida os olhos azuis se fecharam para nunca mais se abrir.

- Georges, Georges, você não pode me deixar aqui! - gritava Claudine, que foi retirada de lá por um servo.

- Papai. Não me deixe! - dizia a pequena Natássia, que se mantinha abraçada a seu pai.

Duas servas tentaram tirá-la se lá mas, a pequena gritava enquanto se mantinha abraçada ao corpo já sem vida de seu pai.

- Natássia, soute-o. - dizia uma serva.

- Deixem-me em paz!

- Natássia!

- Papai, não me deixe sózinha, por favor! - emplorava ela aos prantos.

- Você não está sózinha Natássia. Você tem a mim, a minha irmã e a minha mãe. - dizia a pequena Esmeralda, ajoelhada ao lado de Natássia.

- Papai... Por favor! - dizia Natássia.

**Continua...**

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

A estória está começando bem morninha, mais no próximo capítulo ela terá mais emoção!

Para quem não assistiu o Filme: "Danton, o processo da revolução" e não entende francês (assim como eu!rs), os sobrenomes de Kamus e Natássia se pronúnciam, Desmolans e Filipô, respectivamente.

E chegamos ao _**"Momento Tradução"**_, desta vez eu terei ajuda do Kamus.

**Nicka I**: Vale! Vamos a empezar!

**Kamus**: O que?

**Nicka I**: Ok! Vamos começar!

**Kamus**: Ah, sim...

**Nicka I**: Primeira palavra: **Monsieur**

**Kamus**: _Senhor._

**Nicka I**: **Enchanté**

**Kamus**: _Prazer_

**Nicka I**: **Mon nom est Natássia, enchanté! **

**Natássia**: Eu traduzo esta (ía ficar muito estranho Kamus falando isso!rs)_ Me chamo Natássia, prazer!_

**Kamus**: Merci, mon chéri.

**Natássia**: Não foi nada.

**Nicka I**: Prosseguindo, a próxima frase é: **Danton, le processus de revolution.**

**Kamus**: _Danton, o processo da revolução._

**Nicka I**: **Bon, vous gagnez**

**Kamus**: _Ok, você ganhou_

**Nicka I**: **Bonne nuit!**

**Kamus**: _Boa noite!_

**Nicka I**: **Oui**_._

**Kamus**: _Sim_.

**Nicka I**: **Au revoir!**

**Kamus**: _Adeus!_

**Nicka I**: **Je t'aime!**

**Kamus**: _Eu te amo!_

**Milo**: _Ai, eu também!_

**Kamus**: ¬¬

**Milo**: Desculpe Kamyu, eu não podia perder a piada! hahahaha!

**Nicka I**: De onde você apareceu criatura?

**Milo**: Eu tava aqui assistindo a novela.

**Nicka I**: ¬¬

**Kamus**: ¬¬

**Natássia**: ¬¬

**Milo**: Que foi?

* * *

Beijokas pessoal, e comentem!


	2. Situações Inusitadas

**Cinderela e o Príncipe de Gelo**

_by Nicka I_

**Capítulo 2º: Situações Inusitadas.**

Onze anos depois...

Mais um lindo dia de sol nasce na França, trazendo com ele o canto dos pássaros e do galo. (**N/A: **Ficou poético né?!)

Em um celeiro uma jovem acorda com o canto do galo.

Em um castelo um velho senhor se dirige ao quarto de seu filho.

- Ele vai ter que me ouvir!

- Acalme-se Robespierre!

- Não, Danielle! Eu vou ensinar esse moleque a honrar seus compromissos!

- Os comopromissos dele? Pelo que eu sei o compromisso é seu!

- Nós temos que fazer essa aliança com a Espanha, será muito importante para a França.

- Você não pode fazer um acordo com o rei da Espanha?

- Este é o acordo!

- Um casamento forçado? Que raios de acordo é esse?

- KAMUS! - gritava o senhor ao bater na porta do quarto com violência.

- KAMUS! - inssistiu ele.

- Deixe-o em paz Robespierre!

- KAMUS, SE VOCÊ NÃO ABRIR ESSA PORTA, AGORA, EU VOU ENTRAR AÍ!

Porém, nenhuma resposta era obtida, então, usando uma chave-mestra o senhor abriu a porta do quarto.

- Ele fugiu. - disse Robespierre ao ver a corda feita de lenções jogada pela janela.

- Oh, mon Dieu! Robespierre, eu quero o meu filho! - disse Danielle.

- Não se preocupe, agora mesmo eu vou enviar a guarda real atrás dele.

Enquanto isso em um feudo...

- As maçãs estão muito boas hoje. - dizia uma jovem, loira de olhos azuis que jazia ajoelhada recolhendo maçãs que haviam acabado de cair da macieira, quando derrepente ao ouvir um barulho ela olha para o lado de baixo do lugar onde estava e vê um homem cavalgando por dentro da propriedade, porém o cavalo usado por ele era um cavalo negro que a jovem conhecia muito bem.

- Ah, não vai não! - disse a jovem pegando uma maçã e acertando em cheio a testa do homem que estava montado no cavalo e acabou caindo, tamanha a força usada pela moça.

- LADRÃO! - gritou ela já a uma certa distância dele e ainda atirando-lhe maçãs.

- Acalme-se senhorita, o meu cavalo perdeu a ferradura e por isso peguei este emprestado. - dizia o homem um pouco atordoado, tentando se colocar em pé, porém o manto que ele vestia estava todo enrolado em seu rosto fazendo com que ele não conseguisse enchergar.

- Pegar emprestado? eu chamo isso de roubo! - disse ela, se aproximando dele.

Finalmente o homem conseguiu tirar o manto de seu rosto e se recompor.

- Alteza! - esclamou a garota ajoelhando-se aos pés do homem. - Perdoe-me, eu não o reconhecí!

- Eu sei. - disse ele montando novamente no cavalo.

- Este cavalo pertencia ao meu pai, é muito velho, se o senhor desejar temos cavalos melhores.

- Não, este está bom. Espero que isso de para pagar pelo cavalo. - disse ele retirando um pequeno saquinho de couro de seus bolso e despejando as moedas no chão.

- Obrigada alteza. - disse ela antes do príncipe desaparecer entre as árvores.

No meio da floresta...

- VEJAM, ELE ESTÁ ALI! - gritou um guarda.

- Droga! - disse Kamus, começando a cavalgar mais rápido.

- Parem! Ladrões! - dizia um senhor que estava no meio da estrada, tendo sua carruagem saqueada por ciganos.

- Era só o que me faltava. - resmungou Kamus.

- Socorro! Por favor me ajude! - emplorou o senhor a Kamus.

- Eu tenho problemas maiores para resolver. - respondeu Kamus.

- Mas ele está roubando o meu quadro! Não deixe senhor, aquele quadro é a minha vida! - clamou o velho senhor.

- Oh, mon Dieu. Tudo bem. - disse Kamus. - Pare ladrão!

O homem vendo Kamus vindo em sua direção, abandona o cavalo e sai correndo pelo meio da mata para despistá-lo.

Kamus também abando "seu" cavalo e segue correndo entre as árvores, atrás do homem.

- Eu ordeno que pare! - dizia Kamus.

- Eu não sigo ordens de pessoas arrogantes como você, mounssieur. - respondeu o cigano.

Os dois estavam tão entretidos que não viram que havia um pequeno precipício a frente e acabaram caindo em um rio que passava por ali. O cigano ficou um pouco atordoado com a queda e Kamus aproveitou para recuperar o quadro.

Algum tempo depois na estrada...

- Aqui está o seu quadro, senhor. - disse Kamus ao entregar o quadro ao ancião.

- Muito obrigado, meu jovem. - disse o senhor, abrindo a valise e retirando a tela.

- Eu só recuperei o trabalho porque o senhor disse que ele lhe é algo de importância vital.

- Uma mulher sempre é meu jovem. - disse o senhor abrindo a tela que tinha uma mulher pintada.

- Ela sorri como se solbesse de algo que eu não sei. - disse Kamus ao observar a tela.

- As mulheres têm vários segredos, eu pintei apenas um deles.

- O senhor é Leonardo Davinci? - perguntou Kamus ao ver a assinatura no rodapé da pintura.

- Sim, estou aqui a pedido do rei. Vim no logar de Michelangelo, ele ficou preso em um teto em Roma.

- Eu sou Kamus Desmolins, príncipe da França, muito prazer! Quem sabe um gênio como o senhor consiga trazer meu pai para o século XVI, pois a mente dele funciona como se estivéssimos no século X!

- Eu não sou nenhum gênio. Na verdade sou só a segunda opção! - disse o bem-humorado pintor.

- Vossa alteza deve... - disse um guarda.

- Sim, eu sei. Eu o levo até o castelo do rei, senhor Davinci. - disse Kamus.

Enquanto isso no feudo...

- Ela está com aquele humor novamente? - perguntou uma velha serva.

- O sol nasceu no leste? - respondeu a outra sarcásticamente.

- Sim , nasceu! - disse Natássia, ao entrar na cozinha.

- Porque a felicidade, senhora? - perguntou a serva.

- Porque eu finalmente consegui dinheiro para tirar Jean da cadeia! - disse a jovem ao despejar algumas moedas sobre o balcão.

- Jean já foi vendido ao rei e será embarcado para as Américas hoje. - disse a outra serva com amargura.

- Então, eu o comprarei devolta! - respondeu Natássia.

- NATÁSSIA! - chamou uma voz que vinha da sala de jantar.

- JÁ VOU SENHORA! - respondeu a jovem.

- Vá logo e tome cuidado senhorita, estas moedas valem tanto quanto as delas! - disse a serva, colocando as moedas no saco novamente para logo depois colocá-lo em um dos bolsos de Natássia.

Chegando a sala de jantar...

- Onde estava? - perguntou Claudine.

- Colhendo maçãs, senhora. - respondeu Natássia.

- Eu disse que queria um ovo de quatro minutos e não quatro ovos de um minuto! - reclamou Pandora.

- Sim, senhora! - disse uma serva retirando os ovos da mesa.

- Bom dia Natássia. - disse Esmeralda.

- Bom dia Esmeralda. - respondeu Natássia.

- Ora, ora, ora vejam só quem andou lendo perto da lareira novamente, está toda coberta de fuligem. - disse Pandora, olhando para Natássia.

- As pessoas leem porque não conseguem pensar por sí próprias. - disse Claudine.

- Eu descordo, a leitura é um hábito que todos deveriam ter. - disse Esmeralda.

- Esmeralda, não fale a menos que possa melhorar o cilêncio! - disse Claudine.

- Perdão mamãe. - disse Esmeralda.

- Natássia, pequena, venha até aqui. - chamou Claudine.

- Sim, senhora. - disse ela se aproximando.

- Olhe para você, parece que dormiu em meio aos porcos. O que posso fazer para que você melhore?

- Eu me esforço, madrasta, mas é difícil me manter limpa fazendo todo o trabalho.

- Ora, eu tenho te acolhido, vestido e alimentado durante todos esses anos e tudo o que pesso em troca é um pouco de colaboração, será que é pedir muito?

- Deixe mamãe! desde quando a plebe mostra algum tipo de gratidão? - disse Pandora.

- Desculpe madrasta, a senhora tem razão. - disse Natássia.

Derrepente Esmeralda se levanta da mesa, indignada pelo ato de sua mãe.

- Aode vai Esmeralda? - perguntou Claudine.

- Perdi a fome. Mamãe. - disse ela irônicamente.

Algum tempo depois no sótão...

- Ainda bem que os vestidos da minha mãe servem em mim. - disse Natássia que estava escondida atrás de um biombo se trocando.

- Você sabe qual é a pena para servos que se passam por membros da corte? - disse Gustave.

- Eu sei, mas Jean precisa de ajuda e este é o único modo de eu conseguir comprar ele devolta.

- Se a Claudine te pegar vestida desse jeito, ela vai te castigar.

- Ela e a Pandora são duas esnobes que não estão nem ligando para este lugar e para nós, aliás, aquelas duas só têm pose mesmo, porque não têm onde cair mortas e ainda fingem que tem dinheiro para gastar! - disse Esmeralda, terminando de colocar os sapatos.

- Se elas te ouvem dizendo isso...

- Ok, eu vou sair, mas não é para você rir ouviu bem?

- Ok!

Quando Esmeralda saiu de trás do biombo, estava trajando um lindo vestido em tons de verde e azul claro, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos azuis e seus longos cabelos loiros, que tinham cachos nas pontas.

- Como estou? - perguntou ansiosa.

- Uma verdadeira dama da corte,ou seja, totalmente irreconhecível!

- Eu vou tomar isso como um elogio. - respondeu ela.

- Como quizer, agora vamos fazer alguma coisa nesses cabelos!

Algum tempo depois na praça...

- Parem! - gritou Natássia aos homem que levavam os escravos em uma espécie de gaiola.

- O que quer senhora? - perguntou o homem.

- Pago vinte moedas para que solte meu servo.

- Ele já foi vendido. - respondeu o homem.

- Se não me devolver meu escravo, eu levarei este assunto ao rei! - contestou ela.

- Tarde demais, foi o rei quem comprou estes escravos. Eles serão embaracados para as Américas amanhã bem cedo.

- Eu exijo que devolva meu servo!

- Saia da minha frente. - disse o homem.

- Eu não sairei até que me devolva meu servo.

- SAIA LOGO! - gritou o homem.

- Não é educado gritar com uma dama. - dissse uma voz masculina atrás de Natássia.

- Alteza! - disse ela ao se virar e fazer uma leve reverência.

- Solte o servo dela! - ordenou Kamus.

- Mas, senhor... - tentou contestar o homem.

- Eu serei o próximo rei da França, não acha que é um pouco imprudente discutir comigo? - disse Kamus em tom ameassador.

- Abram, a cela e deixem o servo da senhora sair! - ordenou o homem a seus subalternos.

- Obrigada, alteza. - disse Natássia.

- Porque se importa com alguém que além de ser um servo, é um ladrão? - perguntou Kamus ao descer do cavalo e ficar diante de Natássia.

- Este homem, alteza, é apenas uma vítima de sua própria condição. - explicou ela.

- Não compreendo.

- Bem, a coroa não oferesse estudo e nem condições dígnas de sobrevivência as pessoas de classe inferior, obrigando-as a roubar para sobreviver. Então, visto por este lado, me paresse que o senhor apenas cria ladrões para depois puní-los.

- Qual o seu nome, senhora? - perguntou Kamus.

- Creio que meu nome não seja dígno de ser lembrado por um príncipe. - respondeu Natássia comessando a caminhar.

- O nome de uma mulher que cita, Georges Danton, com certeza é dígno de ser lembrado até mesmo por um rei. - respondeu Kamus seguindo-a.

- Vossa alteza devería se preocupar em cuidar de seu povo e não com um nome.

- Eu cuido do meu povo.

- Me refiro as pessoas que trabalham no campo e fazem este país andar, e não aos que ficam com os créditos por isso.

- A senhora, fala como se realmente se preocupasse com os servos, no entanto, desfruta de todos os luxos que a vida de cortezã lhe oferesse. Isso não lhe paresse um paradóxo?

- O senhor, define o rumo da vida de milhares de pessoas todos os dias, no entanto, em vinte anos não conseguiu definir um rumo para a sua própria vida. Isso também não lhe paresse um paradóxo? - retrucou Natássia.

- Realmente se importa com a plebe?

- São eles que realmente fazem esse país funcionar e por isso meressem tanto ou mais respeito que os membros de outras classes sociais. Hoje, o senhor salvou um servo, mas sequer olhou para os outros? - disse Natássia.

- A vida campestre me cansa. - respondeu ele.

- Como se o senhor soubesse o que é cansaço. - disse Natássia.

- Você me acha esnobe?

- Esta é uma constatação inevitável para qualquer um que passe mais de um minuto a seu lado. - disse Natássia voltando a caminhar, porém dessa vez mais rápido.

- Seu nome. - disse Kamus.

- Não é importante.

- De onde veio?

- De um lugar que tenho certeza que o senhor jamais conheceu. - respondeu ela.

- Deiga-me ao menos aonde estas hospedada.

- Estou hospedada na casa de uma prima.

- Quem é ela?

- É minha única razão de estar aqui. - tentou despistá-lo

- Quem é?

- Minha prima, já disse.

- Onde te encontro?

- Em lugar algum.

- Diga-me ao menos seu nome. - disse Kamus alcançando a garota e se pondo a sua frente.

- Sinto que o único nome que tenho a dizer é Janeviéve Philipeaux. - disse Natássia por fim.

- Nunca conheci ninguém com tamanha paixão pela vida. - disse Kamus.

- Então, alteza, receio que nunca tenha conhecido alguém que realmente tenha vivido. - respondeu ela.

- Kamus... - uma voz chamou.

- Oui. - respondeu o rapaz.

Aproveitando a destração do príncipe, Natássia saiu correndo com seu servo.

- O que está fazendo?

- Eu estava apenas... - ele ía dizer algo mais parou ao perceber que Natássia havia desapareciso.

- Apenas... - disse a senhora ao se aproximar dele.

- Nada de importante mamãe.

- Quem era aquela moça?

- A quem se refere? - tentou desfarçar.

- Ora, Kamus, todos na praça não só a viram como ouviram tudo o que ela disse a você.

- Depois falamos sobre isso mamãe, por hora, vamos indo porque eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer.

- Tudo bem, então, vamos.

**Continua...**

**~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Dora Miller:** Oie! Que bom que você gostou! Eu adoro por o Kamus pra fazer par com a Natássia (eles ficam bonitinhos juntos né?!rs). O romance já vai começar...

Obrigada pelos elogios...^_^

Bjokss...

Obrigada também, a todos os que leram mais não comentaram...

Bjokss!


End file.
